Problem
by Calico Neko
Summary: Every family has their own problems. One think you have to know, he/she always loves you - Family fic of Kuro-Ki and Aka-Furi (Not a shounen-ai/yaoi)


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
warning: AU, family fic of Kuroko-Kise and Akashi-Furihata, might be OOC, unbeta-ed, beware for Kise and Furihata.**

* * *

**.**

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya and the other one is Ryouta. Both of them are sharing the same fate, being an orphaned in their young age. Kuroko's parents had passed away when he became a junior school student while Ryouta had no parents since he's being born into this world.

He knows he's being a reckless one here, an orphaned, only being a kindergarten teacher whose compensation not too big. However, he feels lonely in his not-too-big-home. He doesn't have someone to say "Good morning" or "I take my leave". He just wanted someone who would greet him when he arrived home, nothing else.

That's why Kuroko decided to adopt Ryouta. Three years old, yellow hair, cute. However, they're not the important things why Kuroko likes him. The real reason is because Ryouta can't stop blabbering. It's annoying sometimes, however it makes him happy because the home is not feeling empty anymore. He feels like he has a family again.

Kuroko loves Ryouta, same with Ryouta. Everyday is a must for them for having a walk in the park or sometimes visiting Kuroko's best friend's house whose house only three blocks from his. Akashi Seijuurou is a wealthy person. Being the only son in his family, of course he will go inheriting his father's company in these early years.

Kuroko can depend to Akashi. Sometimes he becomes a bossy type, however Kuroko knows he's a good guy. Kuroko realizes that because Ryouta showing his excitement everytime they met, even though sometimes Akashi looking at Ryouta in a not-quite-fond-staring. Kuroko's motto is 'What Ryouta likes, Kuroko will like too'.

.

They have good moments in everyday. However, every family has their own problems. Just like today where in successfully yet inadvertently, Ryouta breaksKuroko's most precious and the only one memento about his parents, his parents' picture. He only has that picture for remembering him about his parents, it's making him down instantly. Now it's gone, changed to an ash on top of the gas stove.

"Ryouta, how could you? You know how important this picture is! You... I hate you!"

Kuroko doesn't mean like this. That forbidden word escapes from his mouth without him realize. It's totally because he mad at Ryouta for being a naughty boy. It doesn't mean he hates Ryouta in the real meaning.

However, that's enough to make him depressed. In the next seconds, Ryouta runs away from the house. "_Tetsuyacchi is a meany! I hate you too!_" And he doesn't care when Kuroko shouts his name to coming back.

.

Ryouta walks and walks. He doesn't care where he right now is, he just walking where his feet taking him to. However, he knows this place, it will lead him to Akashi's too-big-house.

Then Ryouta can see him, in front of Akashi's gatehouse, just two-meter length from him. It's Kouki, one of Akashi's beloved family member. Kouki doesn't do anything besides staring at Ryouta's who's looking back at him. Kouki nods slightly, showing that he greets Ryouta.

"_Koukicchi!_" Ryouta shouts aloud. He runs fast to Kouki's place and in another second, he gives him a big hug for the brunette, a bone-breaking one.

Kouki struggles, wanting to escape from the too-energetic boy. However, Ryouta keeps hugging him tight, almost making Kouki suffocated. "_Ryouta-san, please don't hug me like this. Seijuurou-san will go killing both of us if he sees us like this._"

"_Don't wanna!_" Ryouta protests, "_I don't have a home anymore. Tetsuyacchi said he hated me-ssu! I... I wanna live here with you-ssu!_" Then Ryouta cries, wetting Kouki's hair.

"_Okay, I'll listen to your story, but first, please..._" It looks like Ryouta doesn't care about what Kouki said to him. He is just crying and hugging him tight. Kouki loses his patience and then kindly, he slaps Kise's cheek.

Ryouta releases the brunette. He sniffles in pain because the kind and nice Kouki could do something like that, slapping his beautiful face. "_Koukicchi is a meany too, same as Tetsuyacchi-ssu._"

"_I'm so sorry, Ryouta-san. I just..._" Kouki turns his head to the right and then to the left, as if searching for someone. "_I'm just scared if he saw you hugging me like that._"

"_Eh, I don't understand-ssu,_" asks Kise while rubbing his cheeks where Kouki gave him a slap before.

"_Give me your ear, Ryouta-san._" Kouki whispers, "_It's Seijuurou-san. Did you know that he's a possessive type towards me?_" Ryouta shakes his head. "_If... If you hugged me, your scent would be patching on me, right? And Seijuurou-san hated that. He will get mad if my scent... different with him._" Kouki blushes hard and his body temperature is getting high from the shyness. It's the same with Ryouta, he doesn't know if Akashi has a fetish for the 'same-scent'. "_It's because we shared the same shampoo, so..._"

Kouki pauses and bows his head deeply. It's so embarrassing to speak out like that, not to mention it's his first time to confess like this. However, what Kouki gets is a sad expression from the other. His eyes become teary again. "_It must be nice if I can live here too. Seicchi, he really loves you so much._"

"_Eh, what do you mean, Ryouta-san__?__ Tetsuya-san loves you too. You're one and only family for him," _Kouki speaks out his thought.

"_If he loved me, then why he said he hated me?!_" Ryouta yells.

Tilting his head cutely, Kouki says, "_I don't understand. I mean, you two are close. Tetsuya-san is always there for you. And don't forget, he adopted you when somebody else wouldn't._" Ryouta bows his head deeply from the realization. It's depressing to heard something like that from the other. "_I know he loves you. Maybe it's because you did something wrong and made him angry?_" Ryouta nods. "_You..._"

Even though Kouki didn't know the details, he really wanted to nagging Ryouta for his stupidity. Making someone he loves sad is a big mistake ever. However, his first word is cut by a cold yet dark aura from behind him. It's only one person whom could spread that kind of aura, and that person is...

"Kouki, what are you and Ryouta doing infront of the gate?" asks Akashi is a cold voice. "I saw you two, Ryouta was hugging you, right? That means your scent will be changed." Kouki cannot do anything, he's too scared even just for seeing back to Akashi's eyes. Akashi sighs and carries Kouki up into his arms. "Come one, Kouki, time for taking a bath."

"_Eh?_" Kouki moves in panic. He has a damn-bath around five hours ago and Akashi will do bathing him again? "_Seijuurou-san, please stop!_"

"Stop struggling, Kouki. And you, Ryouta, what are you doing? Come inside. I'll deal with you later." Ryouta can only walk limply behind Akashi who's walking inside to the house while carrying the panicky Kouki.

.

Ryouta feels pity for Kouki. He can see Kouki cannot do anything besides accepting Akashi's treatment for the brunette's hair. He sits on Akashi's laps while Akashi combing his brown hair. And the most frightening thing is... "_Seicchi is smiling! Does he loves Kouki that big even when he combs Kouki's hair he has to smile_?!"

Akashi realizes the unstoppable staring from the blonde. He stares him back then asks, "So Ryouta, what are you doing with my Kouki?" Ryouta doesn't answer. "Did you have a problem with Tetsuya?"

Checkmate. It's probably because of inadvertence or probably the famous emperor eye that Kuroko told to him is right. Akashi even could read his mind!

"So, it was correct?" asks Akashi while spraying cologne to the back part of Kouki's ears. "Well, I don't know what your problem with Tetsuya is, but you have to know... Tetsuya does love you so much. Don't ever think to make him sad. It's fine if you had problems with your family, that's what family for, right, being your _home_. And it's the same with me. I have arguments with my father, sometime with my maids and Kouki too. But that's making me happy. It's coloring my life," Akashi explains.

"So Ryouta, make up immediately after Tetsuya picking you up, okay?" Ryouta can only be staring back to Akashi. If Kouki wasn't on Akashi's laps, he really would go attacking him, hugging Akashi tight. "He'll come in five minutes. I had contacted him, telling him that you are here."

Ryouta nods and Kouki smiles.

.

It's exactly five minutes after the long speech from Akashi. Panting hard, Kuroko goes inside to Akashi's house. When he sees Ryouta sitting besides the sleeping Kouki, he fastens his paces and hugs the blonde. In a quite aloud voice, Kuroko says, "_Baka_, you made me worry!"

"_I'm sorry, Tetsucchi. I promise I will not do something like this anymore. I won't make you worried again-ssu!_"

Kuroko tightens his hug. "I'm sorry when I said I hate you, I don't mean like that. You know how important that picture is, that's the only memento about my parents. I'm sorry for getting mad to you. And of course I love you, you're my only family right now, so please don't leave me, okay?" Ryouta can only whine in apologize.

Behind them Akashi is chuckling. "The problem is not you, Tetsuya. It's Ryouta. How could you adopt a naughty Golden Retriever like him? I know you love dogs so much and Ryouta is such a marvelous dog, but today is not the first time he made scenes, if I'm not a forget?" Akashi grabs up the sleeping Kouki from the couch. "So I recommended you, adopt cats instead of dogs. Can you see how adorable a cat is?" says Akashi while scratching Kouki's neck, making him purring. "A calico cat will good for you, or maybe an Angora like Kouki?"

Kuroko sighs. "Thank you for your concern, Akashi-kun, but I love dogs more than cats. I'd told you when we adopted Ryouta and Kouki from that animal shelter."

"You really are a stubborn, Tetsuya."

"So do you, Akashi-kun."

Both boys have a staring competition for around a minute. If they had talked about dogs and cats, they would be a stubborn person, didn't care about their surroundings. They stopped when they heard a voice from their beloved pets.

"Meoow! / Woof!"

Snapping from their staring competition, Kuroko grabs Ryouta's collar and drags him outside from Akashi's home. Kuroko only nodded without saying anything again. Akashi chuckles again. His master and his pet, both are interesting friends for Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ryouta-san, do you love Tetsuya-san?_"

"_Yup, I love Tetsuyacchi. How about you? Do you love Seicchi?_"

"..."

"_Koukicchi, I can't hear you-ssu._"

"_... I love Seijuurou-san._"

"_Your voice is shaking-ssu._"


End file.
